Alkor
|image = |act = Act III |location = Kurast Docks |services = Gambling Trader |starts quests = Lam Esen's Tome |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings."'' *''"What do you need?"'' *''"What can I do for you?"'' *''"Good morning."'' *''"Good day."'' *''"Good evening."'' *''"Good to see you again." (After visiting Act IV)'' Introduction *''"Damn it, I wish you people would just leave me alone! I... Oh, you're new here, aren't you? I am Alkor, the Alchemist. I dabble in potions and salves, and I can sell you some if you really need them. But don't make a habit of coming here. I don't like to be disturbed while I'm studying!"'' Introduction (Necromancer) *''"Damn it, I wish you people would just leave me alone! I... Oh, you're a Necromancer, aren't you? I've heard that your kind use powerful potions and such to wake the dead and control spirits. I'd love to discuss what components you use some time. I am Alkor, the Alchemist. I dabble in potions and salves, myself, and I can sell you some if you really need them. ...Feel free to drop by anytime."'' Gossip *''"Care to take a gander at my Grimoire?"'' *''"I've never claimed that you'd live forever after trying one of my potions! Merely that you might look as though you had."'' *''"I keep a library of tomes - heretical, exegetical, hermeneutical and pharmaceutical."'' *''"I hope you don't object to my badgering the witless."'' *''"You came here with Meshif? That old 'tour-guide to the stupid'! I'm surprised you made it here in one piece."'' *''"Oh, Asheara's a good customer. She buys a potion of manliness from me every week."'' *''"Hratli's only good for making his silly magic weapons. It's not like he's got the stones to actually go out and use them on anything."'' *''"Oh, Ormus has been talking in riddles for years. I think he does it to cover up the fact that he's got nothing intelligent to say."'' *''"Yes, Natalya is a cute girl. However, I think she could use a special potion. Let me see here, 'Radiant Beauty'... No. 'Ray of Sunshine'... No, that's not it. Ah, here it is: 'Relax Frosty Bitch'. This should help her out."'' Gossip (Necromancer) *''"Even I can tell that the evil in the jungle is growing. I hope you survive out there, my pasty friend. I'd still like to discuss what components are best used in necromantic potions."'' Gossip (About Alkor) Hratli: *''"Alkor is a potion dealer given over to a life steeped in ceaseless study and dissipation."'' Meshif: *''"I went to speak with old Alkor, but I disturbed his studies. He doesn't seem to like visitors."'' Ormus: *''"Alkor is able to explain things much more clearly than Ormus."'' Quests The Golden Bird *''"Ah, the Golden Bird of Ku Y'leh. Thank you, my friend. Busy yourself while I experiment with the ashes within it. Then, return and see what I have made for you."'' *''"From the ashes of Ku Y'leh I have mixed for you a potion."'' Blade of the Old Religion *''"Have you not heard of the Gidbinn? Well, allow me to reduce your ignorance on the subject. The Gidbinn is an enchanted dagger - a religious artifact greatly valued by the Old Religion, Skatsim."'' *''"Legend has it that the Skatsimi priests placed great power within the small blade. Power enough to repel this terrible jungle-curse which encroaches on our sanctuary."'' *''"Hah! You have stolen the fabled blade from right under Zakarum's nose! This is a great day, indeed!"'' Lam Esen's Tome *''"It pains me to waste time with you, so I'll get right to the point. There is a very special book which you must find for me. It was written long ago by a sage known as Lam Esen, who studied Skatsimi magic and the effects of the Prime Evils on the mortal world. The Black Book was lost when the Children of Zakarum took over this land. Now, you must reclaim it without delay! Its knowledge may aid us in this dark time ahead."'' *''"The Black Book contains powerful secrets of Skatsim, the Old Religion, long eclipsed by Zakarum. I should warn you. The Black Book is much sought after by both good and evil. Be wary."'' *''"Did I neglect to mention that the book contains useful information about the Prime Evils?"'' *''"You have found the Book! It should give all of us here some insight into the nature of the Prime Evils... Ah, but as for you..."'' The Blackened Temple *''"The Black Book contains some vague prophecies regarding this undertaking. I'm not so sure it will turn out well for you."'' *''"I am but a potion dealer and an avid reader of occult books. What do I know of the Travincal?"'' *''"Kill as many as you can. I have a morbid love of excess."'' *''"If only we could have found the Black Book. I feel as though a malevolent hand has led us away from it."'' *''"You've accomplished the impossible! By killing the Council, the curse of Zakarum will be lifted and our land will be free! Oh. Thank you!"'' The Guardian *''"The hidden ways of the Tower are long forgotten. Though... it is rumored to have been built as far below the ground as above it."'' *''"We have seen Diablo, but remain unsure of his Brothers' whereabouts."'' *''"Well, the good news is that events are unfolding just as Lam Esen foretold. The bad news is that the story ends in our utter ruin!"'' *''"I'm afraid both fear and a large dose of elixir preclude me from answering."'' *''"Your news is great indeed. You have saved us all. I would smile, but I'm afraid my face might collapse."'' Category:NPCs